


Prejudice

by slashyrogue



Series: Tumblr Continuing AUs [12]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pride and Prejudice Fusion, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 04:20:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6939349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/pseuds/slashyrogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody wanted Will Graham. </p><p>He was too headstrong, never would act the part to win a rich husband and be married comfortably like his mother wished. When he first meets Hannibal Lecter the man says he's "not handsome enough" and Will knows it to be true. It doesn't make it sting any less, nor does he ever wish to see Hannibal Lecter ever again. </p><p>A Pride & Prejudice fusion, told in ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Nobody wanted Will Graham.

He knew it to be true, especially as he watched his mother become overjoyed at the prospect of each of his sister’s being married, knowing that out of the five of them his own choices were slim to none.

Will was too headstrong, his mother always said, too thoughtless with his words in the presence of his betters and as he watched his mother grooming his sister for the Verger Ball he knew this would be his last chance.

That was why the words hurt so, even coming from someone he’d never seen before.

Will’s sister Alana had dropped one of her earrings and he’d headed under the table to look for it only to overhear a conversation he wished he had not.

“So,” Margot Verger inquired to her handsome friend Hannibal Lecter, “What do you think of the Crawford girls? I think that Alana…”

Hannibal mumbled, “I do not think much of them at all, Margot, you should ask your brother.”

Margot laughed, “Hannibal, I saw you watching their arrival. What about the brother? William? I danced with Alana twice and she said her brother is…”

Hannibal made a face that Will could see clearly from his spot beneath the table.

“Tolerable at best, not even remotely handsome enough to tempt me.”

Will felt his stomach clench up at the words and stayed beneath the table waiting for them to move before he got up again.

He went to find Alana, smiling as he said, “Look what I found,” and she smiled, “Are you all right, brother?”

He nodded once and watched Alana got taken for her third dance that evening, watching Hannibal Lecter talk with Mason Verger who seemed to be staring Will’s way.

Will was not asked to dance the remainder of the night, and when he saw Hannibal Lecter standing alone before the ball wound down he said, “Mr. Lecter, you seem to need a lesson in social propriety. You have not danced with a single person all evening.”

Hannibal Lecter glared at him, “Is it any business of yours, Mr. Graham?”

Will smiled, “No, as I have not yet danced with a single partner either.”

“I wonder why with such a melodious tongue.”

Will laughed, “I see why you remain alone.”

They were silent for a moment before Hannibal said, “You seem to think I will dance with you?”

Will shook his head, “No, I know you are above the ‘tolerable’ kind of partner.”

Hannibal said nothing until he held out his hand for Will, “You can say no, I will not be offended, but I will not have you going around besmirching my name.”

Will allowed Mr. Lecter to bring him onto the dance floor, their dance a staredown with someone that Will was finding increasingly difficult not to step on the foot of as they moved.

“You are an average dancer, “ Will remarked, as they both turned.

Hannibal’s expression never changed, “As are you, I would imagine you have not much room for practice.”

Will laughed, “Not all of us have money for dance instructors.”

They ended their dance, bowing to one another as Will left him with, “Thank you for teaching me that I am only slightly above tolerable.”

Hannibal said nothing and Will left the ball wondering why he’d even bothered at all. He really had nothing to prove.

He knew after tonight, he would not have a thought in his mind for Hannibal Lecter at all really and that he’d be better off for it.


	2. Chapter 2

Will was heading back towards his friend Franklyn’s home he shared with the abominable Mr. Chilton when he heard his name being called, the sting at hearing Hannibal Lecter’s part in hurting his sister Alana so deeply was still fresh when he turned to see the man walking up to him looking determined. 

“Mr. Lecter, I…” 

“Mister Graham, I must speak with you, “ Will opened his mouth to object when Hannibal continued, “Please, let me speak.” 

Will leaned against the bridge that they’d stopped on, feeling caught between anger and annoyance at Hannibal Lecter’s ill timing. 

“Go on then.” 

“These past few months have been an agony, I have struggled with my feelings and have fought against my own judgment, my family obligations, the inferiority of your birth compared to my own and I cannot bare the thought of another moment in this horrible agony,” Hannibal said in a rush, trying to fight for breath as he took Will’s hand in his own. 

Will frowned, “I am not sure that I…”

“I love you, most ardently,” he said in a rush, Will’s eyes widening at his words.

“I…” 

Hannibal said softly, “Would you do me the honor of accepting my hand?” 

Will pulled back, “I…I am quite sorry to have caused you pain, sir, but I cannot imagine marrying someone who has just told me how they think me inferior and how horrible the prospect of marrying me has become to them that you would…” 

Hannibal’s face turned colder than Will had ever remembered seeing it, his eyes lifeless and dull as he said, “You are rejecting me? You?” 

Will said, “As you have just told me how your feelings have been troubling you, I am quite sure that you can overcome them better now that this matter is resolved.” 

Hannibal stepped back, “I see.” 

“And this is not the only reason, you know I have others.” 

Hannibal frowned, “What other reasoning would you have that would make marrying me so repulsive a concept?” 

“My sister,” Will spat, “You have ruined her happiness forever with Margot, do you deny it?”

Hannibal swallowed, “No, I do not. I thought her indifferent, and Margot does not deserve the dishonor of someone whose feelings are not as strong…”

Will threw up his hands, “My sister hardly shows her feelings to me, sir! You know nothing about my family except for our want of money, and…”

Hannibal came towards him, “No, I would not do your sister the dishonor, Will, I…”

“There were other reasons for you deciding to tear apart two people in love with each other was there not? Tell me.”

“You family, for one. They acted quite inappropriate on more than one occasion and I did not believe…”

Will scoffed, “And what about Mister Brown? What excuse do you have about your behavior towards him?”

Hannibal smirked, “You would speak of that man in my presence?”

“He told me what you had done to him, how you ruined…”

Hannibal stepped back, shaking his head, “I see now that this is your opinion of me and that your pride is too hurt by my honesty.”

Will yelled out, “My pride? You were the one who…”

Hannibal came at him again, pressing Will to move back away from him as he growled, “You expected me to be rejoice in the inferiority of your lower birth? Just because I…”

Will bared his teeth as he hissed, “You call yourself a gentleman? Ever since we met your arrogance, conceited nature, and disdain for those around you made me realize you were the last man on earth I would ever consider marrying!” 

He watched Hannibal’s face fall completely as he stepped back, too far back, and Will suddenly found himself unable to breathe. “Forgive me then, sir, for ever bothering you at all with my silly notions.”

Hannibal turned and left Will alone on the bridge, fighting for breath as he watched the man he hated above all others walk away wondering why suddenly it felt like the worst mistake he would ever make.


	3. Chapter 3

Will heard the music as he wandered the halls, a familiar tune that he was sure he knew the name of but couldn’t place even as he got closer. He saw her, sitting at the piano and knew she had to be Mr. Lecter’s sister, Mischa, remembering the story he’d read in the letter that had been left. 

She played beautifully, he saw the quickness of her hands and longed to ask questions as to how long she’d played his own playing atrocious the memory of playing for Hannibal springing to mind. 

The music ended abruptly and he saw Mischa let out a squeal before she jumped into Mr. Lecter’s arms the two of them laughing as Will gasped both siblings turning to see him as he froze. 

“Mr. Graham?” 

Will didn’t know where to go or what to do so he just took a deep breath and opened the doors, smiling, “I’m so sorry, I was not aware that anyone was here. We were told…”

Hannibal shook his head, “No, it’s quite all right,” he smiled at Mischa, “This is my sister, Mischa. Mischa this is Mister…” 

“Will!” Mischa said excitedly, “My brother has told me loads about you! How wonderful a pianoforte player you are and how you…” 

Will looked at Hannibal oddly, “I am quite sure you mean someone else entirely? I am awful at playing.” 

Hannibal grumbled, “I said quite well, Mischa.” 

Mischa smiled between them. “You must stay for dinner, please.” 

Will felt a blush on his cheeks, “Well my aunt and uncle they…” 

“They can stay too, of course, we would be happy to oblige them as well.” 

Will nodded at once and said, “I will inform them at once,” before he took off out of the room taking a deep breath as he let himself calm again. 

There was a tightness in his chest at having seen Mr. Lecter with his sister, so carefree and less formal. He longed to be a part of their camaraderie, but remembered his own stubbornness when being proposed to before. 

Mr. Lecter would not want him anymore, surely. 

The melancholic feeling that overtook him made Will weary as he headed down to tell his aunt and uncle who seemed overjoyed to spend the evening at the Lecter estate. 

That was until they got back to their inn and found out that his youngest sister Abigail had run off with Mr. Brown, Will’s world coming crashing down around him. 

He read the letter through his tears, his aunt and uncle worried for Abigail and Will both but he was surprised to see that Mr. Lecter had been there the entire time he’d been crying. 

“This is my fault,” he said to Will, handing him a handkerchief. 

Will shook his head as he looked away, “No, I should’ve…I should have just told my sisters of things that I’ve kept hidden and this wouldn’t…” 

Hannibal’s finger came to his cheek and Will looked to him, “No, the fault is mine. Please excuse me.” 

Will felt a quickening of his heart at watching Mr. Lecter’s departure but his thoughts drifted back to Abigail. What were they going to do?


End file.
